


We can be Seventeen

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Heathers the musical, High School AU, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Patton is Heather McNamara, Remy is Ram, Roman Is Kurt, Theater AU, Virgil is J.D., mention of anxiety, non binary patton, secret sanders gift, their all sophomores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: Virgil is nervous to play J.D. in his first high school production of Heathers, but he's even more nervous for a kiss scene happening in the production, having never kissed anyone before. Roman knows just what to do to help him through this.Gift for Secret Sanders exchange on Discord.





	We can be Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Im not going to lie Im not sure how I feel about this one. please let me know what you think.
> 
> a gift for my secret sanders exchange through Discord.

Virgil had just finished the last of his stage make up when Roman had entered the dressing room. He was dressed in his letterman jacket we wore for the show and jeans with his hair slicked back for the first act. 

“knock knock J.D-lightful, I just came to see how you’re doing, I know you were nervous.” He said sheepishly. He smiled at Virgil had traded his usual hoodie in for a long black trench coat. He did his makeup relatively normal except exaggerated so it could be seen on stage. His hair was slicked back, and he wore his same torn up jeans. To Roman he looked beautiful.

“yea I’m a bit nervous, I didn’t expect to get this big of a part on my first try.” Virgil admitted he was shaking slightly, and his thoughts felt all muddled. He hadn’t really wanted to audition for the school musical, but when Roman had heard they were doing Heathers this year he had managed to convince Virgil and Patton to audition with him. Patton had unsurprisingly been cast as Heather McNamara whereas in an odd turn of events Roman had been cast as Kurt and Virgil landed the Role of J.D. the male lead. Now he was freaking out, just a little, they all had about 20 minutes until places and Virgil had never played the part in front of an audience before.

“you deserve it you know” Roman said crossing the dressing room and enveloping Virgil in a hug. “you had the best audition of anyone here and your going to do great, ok Virge” he continued pulling away from the hug, so he could look Virgil in the eyes. Virgil smiled back taking a few deep breaths in the pattern he usually did to calm down. 4 in… hold 7…. 8 out. Roman recognized the Patton and began to tap it out along with Virgil to aid him in calming down. This was a routine for the two ever since they had first become friends when Roman had first learned about Virgil’s anxiety during an unannounced earthquake drill. It was Romans way to help with out drawing to much attention to himself or Virgil.

Virgil took his final deep breath having calmed down a lot he was still nervous but now he was at least able to think clearly, and he was grateful that roman was here. 

“Thank you” Virgil said “I’m still kind of scared though, you know for the kiss scene. It’s going to be my first kiss” He admitted. In rehearsal they hadn’t really been kissing during the scene. The director wanted them to do it for the first time on opening night and that did nothing to help the anxious boy prepare for it. His friend Valerie who was playing Veronica was nice about it, she kept reassuring Virgil that it was going to be fine and if they could get through dead girl walking, they could get through this. There was a difference though, Dead Girl Walking was done behind the scrim and all the audience could see was the silhouette of the two. Nothing really happened during that scene it was all just strategically placed movements, but this would be Virgil’s first real kiss and it would be in front of a live audience. He was terrified for the scene.

“It’s really going to be your first?” Roman asked. He had honestly just assumed Virgil had been kissed before. He thought for a second before coming up with an idea.

“Kiss me” He said. Virgil’s eyes widened in shock and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Thank god for heavy stage make up.

“W-what?” Virgil asked shocked.

“you don’t want your first kiss to be onstage right? So then kiss me and the that won’t be your first kiss” Roman said elaborating his plan to Virgil. Virgil thought it through, he had liked Roman for a while and maybe it would be nice to have the other boy as his first kiss. On the other hand, what if he liked the kiss, what if Roman didn’t like him back and he wouldn’t get to kiss him again after that. His mind raced a mile a minute with so many different thoughts, what if… what if… what if.

“I didn’t mean to cross a line Virge, look I can go talk to the director and see if Remy can go on for you during that sce- “Roman was cut off from his thoughts by a pair of lips on his. He melted into the kiss with Virgil fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. When Virgil pulled away all Roman could think was ‘Wow’

“W-what did you think” Roman asked after he had recovered slightly. Virgil was grinning like mad, he had kissed Roman Prince and now he was over the moon.

“I think I’ll be alright.” Virgil said. Roman was still holding him close looking into his eyes before the opening of the dressing room door caused them to jump apart. Patton entered dressed in fill costume skirt, shoulder pads and all. They smiled at Roman and Virgil sweetly.

“5 minutes until placed kiddos!” They chirped “Logan’s in the audience! I can’t wait until he sees my costume! He always said yellow was a good color on me!” Patton continued to chatter on about Logan as they made their way stage right. Just as they got there the announcement started to tell everyone that the show was starting. Then the first notes of beautiful began and Valerie entered stage left. Roman smiled at Virgil kissing him on the cheek.

“break a leg” He said to the other teen before going on stage for his first scene. Virgil blushed.

“Break a leg” he whispered back knowing Roman couldn’t hear him. The show went off without a hitch minus the situation where Remy almost missed going on stage for Yo, Girl because he had fallen asleep back stage. Virgil’s kiss scene had gone fine, but he had to admit it was not as good as Romans kiss. Then came curtain call. They all came out in character order with Roman coming out to bow with Remy. Then came Patton and the other two Heathers, Logan had stood up and tossed a whole bouquet of roses to Patton who blushed like crazy even through their stage makeup. Last came Virgil and Valerie who bowed together grinning as they did. The group took one final bow thanking the lights, sound, backstage, and orchestra before rushing off stage. They all made their way to the lobby to talk with their loved ones and friends in costume Virgil walking hand in hand with Roman and Patton.

“you did amazing” Roman said to Virgil when they got to the lobby. Patton had already skipped off to find Logan and the two were chatting happily. 

“thanks, you too” Virgil said smiling at Roman. He looked beautiful even in his fake blood from the last scene. Roman couldn’t help it, he leaned in and kissed Virgil again and felt the other teen melt into the kiss.

And if the rest of the audience saw anything wrong with Kurt kissing J.D. Remy and Logan’s glares made sure they didn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Max I really hope you enjoyed it I wasn't sure what to write but I tried my best! ~EM


End file.
